


Taking care of you

by Lkath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, Kinda, Season/Series 07, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkath/pseuds/Lkath
Summary: Romelle se preocupa y atiende las heridas de Keith.soy una basura en resúmenes, lo se.





	Taking care of you

Romelle observó con ternura como los paladines negros se abrazaban, vio la ternura reflejada en los ojos de Keith al ver que Shiro estaba bien.  
Su corazón empezó a ser inundado de tristeza, al pensar en como ella nunca podría ver y estar con su hermano tal como ellos los estaban.

Mientras seguía observándolos se dio cuenta del gran daño que tenía el joven galra; su apuesto rostro marcado para siempre por una cicatriz a lo largo de la mejilla, su armadura cubierta de golpes y raspones, al igual que su piel; mientras que su ojos, aunque llenos de felicidad, contenían un gran cansancio y dolor.

Ella estaba preocupada, incluso con el corto tiempo que llevaba conociendo sabía que el era demasiado orgulloso y testarudo como para dejarse curar por la princesa o ser puesto en una vaina curativa. Ella quería ayudarlo; quería ser útil en algo, pero simplemente no sabía en que.

Salió del León y camino hasta enfrentarse al bosque en que hace unas horas habían encontrado al Yelmore. "Donde hay vida hay agua", y con ese pensamiento se adentro entre los árboles.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
—Chicos, ¿Alguien ha visto a Romelle?— la voz de Keith se alzó por sobre la de los otros paladines, quienes conversaban enérgicamente entre ellos junto con Coran y su madre; todos ellos aún dentro del León Negro.

La alteana no había sido vista desde hace más de una hora y el ya estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente por ese hecho. Claro, estaba muy feliz de tener a Shiro de vuelta con el equipo, con su equipo.

Su equipo; el sonido de las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza, seria difícil acostumbrarse a tener que liderarlos otra vez de forma permanente, aún que intentara negarlo no podía dejar pasar que Shiro, su hermano, no estaba apto para asumir nuevamente el liderazgo; necesitaba descansar.   
El azabache pasó dos años en el abismo cuántico viviendo dentro de una beberá espacial con nadie de compañía aparte de su madre y su lobo, recientemente podría agregar a Romelle en la lista; tenia que ser sincero, el la apreciaba. Sin ella era probable que Lotor hubiera llegado aun más lejos y matado a muchos más alteanos, tal vez incluso a la rubia, en su insana búsqueda por quintaesencia; sin embargo el estaba de vuelta y no quería obligarlos a salir en busca de la joven desaparecida, se merecían un descanso luego de lo vivido en las últimas horas; todos lo hacían.

"Incluso tu"

La voz en lo profundo de su mente habló cuando intento pararse de forma apresurada y casi todo su cuerpo se estremeció con un profundo dolor silencioso.

Un gruñido se formó en su garganta a la sensación de los moretones que se formaban bajo su armadura, combinado con el ardor de su mejilla derecha; tenía que admitir que su cuerpo no había reaccionado mucho al evidente dolor hasta que por fin pudo sentarse y descansar luego de prácticamente salvar el universo.   
Pero no importaba, tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Empujó el dolor al rincón más recóndito de su mente y caminó con pasos firmes y seguros hacia el exterior, para así empezar a buscar a la joven rubia.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
No tuvo que esperar mucho para dar con ella, pues apenas salió del león la vio caminar en su dirección.   
El empezó a caminar hacia ella, listo para preguntar donde de había metido y que estaba haciendo; la rubia estaba apurando el paso conforme se acercaba al león, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando llegó frente al azabache.

Keith abrió la boca, pero antes de incluso poder decir algo Romelle colocó un su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Sígueme.— fue lo único que la chica dijo.

El simplemente le obedeció.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
La chica guiaba el camino.   
Sus seguros pasos los llevaron hacia la imponente vegetación de aquel planeta.

Keith caminaba a un lado de la rubia y aunque sus piernas le rogaban que se detuviera y descansará no lo hizo; su curiosidad por saber que era lo que la chica tenia que mostrarle le impulsaba a seguir caminando.

El estaba muy consiente de que probablemente se veía tan mal como se sentía; las miradas de reojo que Romelle le mandaba no pasaban para nada desapercibidas, probablemente era sorprenderte de ver como había pasado de ser el hombre que le había ayudado a desenmascarar a Lotor a ser solo un chico herido y cansado.

Ninguno dijo ninguna palabra durante los primeros minutos que llevaban caminando y cuando por fin estaban en lo profundo de aquel bosque.

—¿Como se siente?— susurró la alteana, sus ojos dirigidos claramente a la larga cicatriz que adornaba su mejilla.   
El mestizo dirigió sus dedos lentamente hacia su mejilla, cuando las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la marca una clara expresión de dolor se vio reflejada en su rostro, rápidamente alejó su mano.

—Para resumir...Duele.—

—Ya veo...¿Hay algo más que te duela?—

—Pues...La espalda, mis brazos y piernas...¡Un segundo! ¿Para que necesitas saber?— Interrogó el azabache.

—Bueno...En la colonia no era como si tuviéramos la mejor de las tecnologías, claro, teníamos casas, comunicadores y esas cosas, pero no al mismo nivel al Altea original.— Keith asintió; invitándola a continuar,— No teníamos muchas cápsulas de curación y las que teníamos eran para aquellos de estado grave. Con el tiempo nos las arreglamos para no tener que depender de una máquina para curar todas nuestras heridas; nos ayudábamos entre nosotros.—

—Y eso tiene que ver conmigo porque...—

—Puede que no te conozca desde hace mucho, pero se lo mucho que estas dispuesto a dar por tu equipo; se te nota. Incluso estas dispuesto a tragarte todo tu dolor solo para no preocuparlos, es algo admirable y...algo tonto.— Romelle hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras hacia un gesto de pequeño con los dedos.

Keith no respondió; estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el acababa de conocerla, ¿Acaso el era tan evidente? ¿Como ella había sido capaz de ver a través de el de esa forma?

—Solo pensé...Que tu siempre los estas cuidando por lo que seria lindo que alguien te cuidara a ti— La chica bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada, pero aun sonriente. Keith siguió mirándola fijamente, solo que esta vez su cara no relajaba confusión, si no que mostraba un claro agradecimiento en forma de una leve sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando, en un silencio cómodo y agradable para ambos.   
No pasó mucho hasta que el sonido de agua corriendo llego a sus oídos.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba un pequeño arroyo, de corriente tranquila y profundidad baja; su agua era cristalina.

Caminaron juntos hasta la orilla, donde Romelle ayudó al azabache a sentarse en el extremo del arroyo. Ella se arrodilló junto a el para luego sacar un pedazo de tela que llevaba sujeto a la cintura, se inclino y lo metió al agua.

Keith se quedo quieto mientras la rubia mojaba la tela y luego procedía a estrujarla suavemente antes de girarse hacia el.

—Tal vez quieras cerrar lo ojos...Te va a arder.— El obedeció y unos segundos después la tela mojaba entraba en contacto con su mejilla derecha.

Un gruñido de dolor nació de lo más profundo de su garganta; cerró los ojos con más fuerza mientras la alteana seguía limpiando y humedeciendo su herida.   
La sensación pronto paso a ser mayormente reconfortante; la humedad de la tela que pasaba suavemente por su rostro disminuía el ardor y picor de la quemadura.

Cuando dejó de sentir la tela pasando por su rostro abrió los ojos lentamente.

Romelle se encontraba frente a el; sosteniendo la tela con las manos y una sonrisa radiante iluminando su rostro.   
Sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad que su sonrisa.

Y Keith pensó que se veía hermosa. 

—¿Mejor?— Dijo ella.

—Si... Mejor— Respondió el.

Se quedaron ahí sentados por unos minutos, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

De alguna forma llegó un momento en que el mestizo se encontró recostado en el piso, usando el regazo de Romelle como almohada.   
En ese momento solo llevaba puesto el mono negro que iba bajo la armadura de paladín; la cual estaba tirada a unos pasos de ambos jóvenes.

Se la había quitado para poder estar más cómodo, sin las restricciones que le causaba dicha armadura.   
Si le tuvieras que preguntar a el te diría que prefería usar su armadura de marmora a la de paladín, esta última era muy rígida y sobresaliente; mientras que la primera le permitía realizar acrobacias y movimientos que solo podría soñar en realizar con la armadura de paladín, además era oscura y no llamaba mucho la atención; le permitía mantener un perfil bajo, como le gustaba a el.

Volviendo al arroyo; la rubia volvía a remojar la tela dentro del agua y luego lo dobló hábilmente para ponerlo sobre la frente del joven en sus piernas.   
Con una mano movió el suave cabello negro de Keith hacia atrás, dejando su frente al descubierto y luego que que el paño ya estuviera ahí se entretuvo pasando los dedos por el cabello del chico.

—¿Sabes?— Susurró el, mientras movía uno de sus pies y lo metía ligeramente dentro del agua.— Esto me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos.

—¿Enserio?—

—Si, tu estabas en la orilla de aquel río cuando mi madre y yo te encontramos; justo como estamos ahora...—

—Supongo que tienes razón...No se que habría sido de mi si ustedes nunca hubieran llegado a mi vida— Musitó.

—Habrías seguido luchando, eres valiente...Es gracias a ti que pudimos saber la verdad sobre Lotor.— Dijo el chico, mirándola a los ojos.

—Solo desearía haberlo sabido antes de que...Mi hermano...— La voz de la chica estaba a punto de romperse, sus ojos ahora brillaban con dolor y nostalgia.

—Romelle...— Keith se incorporó sobre si mismo y se sentó junto a la alteana.—Mírame...—

Su mano se dirigió al rostro de la chica donde sujetó suavemente su mejilla y la hizo voltear en su dirección; cuando los ojos de el se jugaron con los de ella se negaron a separarse.

—Se que nadie podrá devolverte lo que has perdido...pero mira lo que tienes ahora; las personas que has ganado...Y que están ahí para ti—El joven sonrió levemente,— Somos tu familia ahora.—

Unas pocas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la chica, la cual se apresuró a limpiarlas antes de volver a mirar al hombre frente a ella.   
Keith no tuvo oportunidad de hablar antes de que la rubia se abalanzara sobre el y rodeara su cuello son sus abrazos; ocultando el rostro en su cuello.

—Gracias...—

El sonrió mientras posaba sus propios brazos en la cintura y espalda de ella.

—Creo que soy yo quien te debería agradecer primero.— Ella por su parte rió levemente, alejando su rostro del cuello del chico.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. 

—Es una opción.—

Y sonrieron.


End file.
